


Commanding a Vigilante

by CustardBattle



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Sub Matt, Temperature Play, Verbal Humiliation, Wax Play, dom foggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardBattle/pseuds/CustardBattle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Daredevil needs to be taken down a few pegs, who better to do that than Foggy Nelson?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commanding a Vigilante

The night began when Matt burst into his apartment after patrolling the city as Daredevil. Foggy had taken one look at the harried vigilante and ordered him on his knees. Matt dropped to the floor immediately, the sound of his knees connecting with the hardwood made Foggy wince.

Foggy left him kneeling in the middle of the floor, knowing that Matt needed some time in his own head before he would be receptive to Foggy's dominance. He walked into the bathroom and drew a bath for Matt, then he walked into his closet and pulled down the shoe box he kept hidden at the top of his closet, far from prying eyes.

Foggy opened the shoe box and selected a pair of black, lacy panties which he knew from experience would compliment Matt's skin tone beautifully. The way the panties would cling to Matt's ass and show off his cock was just an added bonus, in Foggy's opinion.

After carefully replacing the lid and placing the box back in its hiding place Foggy  
walked to their toybox, a chest they kept in the corner of the bedroom, opened it and pulled out a plug that was just big enough to keep Matt stretched without touching his prostate. Foggy closed the toybox again, grabbed a fluffy towel and walked back into the bathroom where he placed all three items on the closed lid of the toilet.

He then returned to the living room where he found Matt, still kneeling, looking marginally more relaxed.

Foggy regarded Matt for a few minutes before ordering him to stand and strip. Foggy enjoyed the way Matt startled when he spoke, but hurried to do as he was bid.

Foggy watched Matt hurriedly take off his ridiculous Daredevil costume, carefully fold it as he had been taught, and place it neatly on the coffee table.

Once he had finished stripping, Foggy walked up to Matt and wordlessly took his hand and steered him into the bathroom. Once they were there Foggy directed Matt into the steaming bathtub.

Matt relaxed infinitesimally in the water, closing his eyes. Foggy rolled up his sleeves and got to work washing Matt.

This was one of Foggy's favourite parts of their scenes. The calm before the storm, one of the only times that Matt willingly let Foggy take care of him and Foggy intended to take full advantage of it tonight.

He grabbed a bar of soap and ordered Matt to stand. Once he had Foggy took the bar of soap and gently dragged it across Matt's chest, watching the play of Matt's muscles as they jumped under his touch.

Foggy made sure to drag his thumbnails across Matt's sensitive nipples whenever he passed over them, eliciting the most beautiful little whimpers from Matt.

Foggy grinned to himself as he slowly moved lower on Matt's body, carefully avoiding his cock, causing Matt to whine in protest. Foggy finished washing Matt's front, turned him around and repeated the process with his back.

Once Matt was clean, Foggy finally soaped his hands up, put down the bar of soap, reached around Matt and took hold of his cock. Foggy carefully washed Matt's cock and balls, teasing him in the process with his loose grip and searching fingers.

Matt moaned raggedly, his cock slowly plumping up from Foggy's ministrations and the anticipation of the night ahead.

Too soon Foggy took his hands off Matt's dick and helped him lower himself back into the pleasantly warm water. Foggy ran his hands over Matt's body one more time to make sure that all the soap was washed off and then he began to wash Matt's hair.

Foggy poured the bathwater over Matt's head and massaged shampoo into his scalp, earning a series of contented noises from the man in the bath. Foggy rinsed the shampoo out of Matt's hair and repeated the process with the conditioner.

Finally Foggy deemed Matt clean and pulled the plug out of the bath, letting the water rush out. Foggy helped Matt out of the bath and picked up the fluffy towel. Ever so carefully Foggy dried Matt off with the towel, taking his time to ensure that every inch of his boyfriend was dry.

Matt was growing impatient with Foggy's gentle treatment of him. "Foggy, get on with it," he growled.

Foggy was directly in front of him in an instant, crowding Matt against the sink so that it pressed uncomfortably into his lower back, threading his hand through Matt's hair and pulling so that Matt had no choice but to expose his throat to Foggy.

"Do you really think you're in a position to be making demands, Slut?" Foggy growled into Matt's ear, making him shiver.

"I wouldn't have to make demands if you would get on with it," Matt replied.

Matt was being uppity, Foggy knew what that meant. Matt would need to be broken down and shown that just because he had super senses didn't mean that he was in charge.

Foggy wound up with his free hand and slapped Matt across the face, hard. "What did you just say to me, Slut?" Foggy demanded. Matt only whimpered in reply, already falling into subspace. Foggy forcibly spun him around and bent him over so that Matt's hands were on the edge of the sink and his ass was on display. "Stay in this position, or you won't like the consequences" Foggy said to Matt, earning another whimper from the prone man.

Foggy pulled away then, leaving Matt bent over in the middle of the bathroom. Foggy needed some more toys for what he was planning to do.

Foggy returned to the bathroom a few minutes later with a cock ring, some big leather cuffs and a larger bottle of lube than the one they kept in the bathroom.

He set all the toys down next to the panties and the butt plug except for the cock ring. He brought that over to Matt and reached around for Matt's rock hard cock. Foggy rolled the cock ring down Matt's length, earning a pained moan.

Foggy then picked up the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. He circled Matt's hole with his lubed up fingers, causing Matt to groan in anticipation, and proceeded to slowly push in two fingers at once.

Matt dropped his head and let out a long, low moan. He was obviously straining to keep himself from pushing back onto Foggy's fingers, knowing that would only make Foggy draw the teasing out for longer.

Foggy chuckled and began to move his fingers in and out of Matt unbearably slowly, narrowly avoiding Matt's prostate every time. Foggy slowly added a third finger and made sure to carefully stretch Matt out. Foggy teased Matt until Matt was squirming and whining uncontrollably and then, without warning, he pulled out all three of his fingers, earning a pitiful noise of protest from Matt, and stepped away to survey his handiwork.

Matt's entire body was flushed and shaking, he was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, his stretched hole glistened with lube and his engorged cock hung beneath his legs, practically dripping with precum.

Foggy smiled to himself and picked up the butt plug. He coated it in lube and without warning he pushed it into Matt's waiting body. Matt groaned, dropping his head and panting. He knew exactly which plug had just been shoved into him, and that one always meant that he was in for a long night.

Foggy grabbed Matt's hair and forcefully pulled his head back. "What do you say when someone fills your slutty ass?" Foggy demanded sharply.

"Thank you, Sir," Matt replied breathlessly, crying out when he felt the hand in his hair tighten.

"Thank you for what, Whore?" Foggy asked.

"Thank you for filling my slutty ass, Sir" Matt managed to moan out.

"Good Boy," Foggy replied, letting go of Matt's hair. "Stand up, Slut" Foggy ordered.

Matt instantly obeyed, moving his arms to his sides as he straightened. Foggy stepped in between Matt and the sink and washed his hands so that no were no longer covered in lube.

Matt whined as Foggy ground his ass against Matt's aching cock. Foggy smirked and stepped away from Matt to dry his hands. He then picked up the panties and threw them at Matt. Matt caught them in midair thanks to his heightened perception, but then seemed to be at a loss for what to do with them.

"Well, Slut, what are you waiting for?" Foggy asked, leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms, "get dressed."

Matt groaned but bent over, stepped into the panties, and pulled them up his legs until they fitted over his ass. Matt let out a pained groan as he grabbed his solid dick and forced it into the confines of the panties. He was careful to only touch his dick as much as he needed to in order to get the panties on, not wanting to incur the steep punishment that pleasuring himself would get him.

Once the panties were on, Foggy picked up the cuffs and ordered Matt to hold his arms out in front of him. Matt did so and Foggy fastened a heavy leather cuff on each of Matt's wrists, ordering him to lower them back down to his sides once he was done.

Foggy took a step back and stared openly at his gorgeous sub. Matt looked positively sinful with his hair mussed, a flush resting high on his cheek bones, and his lips parted ever so slightly. Following the line of Matt's body Foggy allowed himself a moment of awe that a man as strong and beautiful as Matt was willing to entrust Foggy with his whole self. That Matt would trust Foggy to provide for even those desires he was most ashamed of.

Foggy was drawn out of his thoughts by a particularly loud moan from Matt. Immediately Foggy stepped into Matt's personal space and smacked him across the face, hard enough to leave a lingering imprint of Foggy's hand on Matt's cheek. Matt gasped at the unexpected nature of the blow.

"Did I say you could make noise, Slut?" Foggy demanded.

"N-No, Sir," Matt stammered.

"No, I didn't," Foggy agreed, "so why, then, did you think it was appropriate to make noise?"

Matt opened his mouth to reply but Foggy silenced him with a small noise of warning. "Do you know why I think you did it?" Foggy asked, Matt shook his head silently. "I think that you need to be reminded of your place." Foggy said calmly, "I think that you're ashamed of the slut that you are and so you didn't come to me as soon as you realized what you needed. I think that running around the city every night, playing hero, has made you forget exactly what you are and why we do this. You. Are. A. Slut. It's that simple. You're a slut and you need someone to take care of you because you're so pathetic that you can't even take care of your own dick, and so you're forced to come to me. You've forgotten that, Murdock, and I'm going to remind you."

Matt suppressed another moan at Foggy's words, all of which were going straight to his dick. He wanted to beg, to fall to his knees and prove to Foggy that he was a good boy.

Foggy grabbed Matt's cock and balls in one hand, through the panties, and walked out of the bathroom. Matt was forced to follow or risk having his dick pulled off. Foggy lead Matt to the bedroom by the dick and pushed him onto the bed.

Before Matt could recover Foggy was on top of him, kissing him with bruising force. Matt was so caught up in the kiss that he didn't even notice that Foggy had secured both of his cuffs to the eyelet bolts screwed into the headboard until Foggy pulled away to breathe.

Matt pulled on the cuffs for a moment to test their security and then he went still.

"Good boy," Foggy whispered, "tell me your safeword."

"Fisk," Matt replied breathlessly.

"And if you can't speak?" Foggy asked. Matt knocked on the headboard three times in quick succession. "Good boy," Foggy repeated and then he stood up.

"I have a surprise in store for you, Slut," Foggy said as he moved around the room "but you aren't allowed to know what it is, you can however make as much noise as you want." Matt moaned in anticipation as he felt several objects being dropped next to him on the bed but he couldn't tell what they were.

Foggy returned to the bed and climbed onto Matt so that he was straddling him. "Lift up your head," Foggy ordered. Matt complied and felt a blindfold being wrapped around his eyes and fastened at the back of his head. Matt didn't really need a blindfold but he found that the weight of it helped him slip into subspace.

Foggy set Matt's head down and reached for the pair of super effective noise-canceling headphones that Matt had found for Foggy when they were in university after he had complained one too many times about Matt's late night activities affecting his sleep. Foggy placed the headphones over Matt's ears.

Matt's super senses had a hard time detecting anything that was going on around him when both his eyes and his ears were completely out of commission. It made him unbelievably sensitive and responsive to anything Foggy did to him.

Foggy crawled off Matt, reveling in the whine of protest he earned when he did so, and grabbed the two cuffs that he had dropped on the bed earlier. He fastened them around Matt's ankles and fastened Matt's legs to either end of their foot-board.

Matt now lay on the bed, bound, deaf, blind, and plugged, his cock trapped inside a tight pair of panties. He was completely helpless. Foggy allowed himself a moment to admire his sub before leaving the bedroom to prepare Matt's surprise.

Foggy walked to the kitchen, grabbed a medium sized bowl and filled it with ice cubes from the freezer and grabbed a packet of matches from one of the drawers, then he walked to the bathroom to retrieve the big bottle of lube and returned to the bedroom.

He carefully set the bowl of ice, packet of matches, and the bottle of lube down on the bedside table and returned to the toybox where he dug out a set of special candles with low melting points.

They had only done this kind of thing a few times in the past but every time they had Matt had responded so beautifully. Foggy wanted to do it more often however temperature play created an incredibly intense scene for both of them and they both agreed that they should introduce such scenes into their sex lives gradually.

Foggy ran his hand up Matt's leg to let him know that he was back and enjoyed the way Matt's muscles tensed in surprise when Foggy's hand first made contact and smiled as Matt relaxed again once he recognized the hand trailing up his leg.

Foggy Grabbed the bowl of ice, the matches, and the candles and placed them on the bed next to him. He struck a match and lit a candle, smiling when Matt tugged on his bonds as the acrid smell of smoke reached him and he realized what Foggy was planning.

Matt continued to struggle with his bonds for a few moments but he didn't safeword so Foggy continued with his plans. While he waited for the candle to reach its melting point he selected one of the largest ice cubes and placed it in his mouth, sucking on it.

Foggy straddled Matt's hips and ground down, eliciting a loud moan from the bound man. Foggy grinned and held the warm candle over top of Matt's chest, just next to his left nipple and tipped it to the side.

Matt screamed when the hot wax made contact with his flesh. He arched his back and thrashed against his bonds. Matt's nipples were already one of the most sensitive parts of his body and that sensitivity was only heightened by the removal of his sight and hearing.

Foggy continued to dribble wax in a circle around Matt's left nipple until there was a thick ring of wax encircling it. Foggy then lent down and licked the nipple. Matt cried out at the sudden, unexpected cold of Foggy's tongue.

Foggy tongued Matt's nipple until it was nice and hard and then he quickly lifted his mouth off the nipple and dropped hot wax directly onto the nipple.

Matt howled, arching his back in an attempt to get away from the intense sensations assaulting his chest. His cuffs held him in place and Foggy began to fill in the circle of wax he had made earlier.

Once Foggy was done with Matt's left nipple he repeated the process with his right. Matt was expecting the sudden introduction of hot wax this time but that didn't make his reaction any less intense.

Once both Matt's nipples were coated in wax, Foggy moved up to kiss Matt, silencing his moans.

Foggy then took another ice cube from the bowl and placed it in the center of Matt's chest. The ice cube was already partially melted and so when it was placed on Matt's chest it began to slide slowly down Matt's torso. Foggy followed the path of the ice cube with the wax.

Matt was now begging desperately for Foggy to touch him, untie him, fuck him, anything at all Sir, please! Foggy was not feeling particularly merciful.

He repeated the process with the rest of the ice cubes, placing them on different parts of Matt's chest and following the trails they made.

When Foggy was done Matt was a blubbering mess, pulling at his bonds, his chest covered in cooling wax.

Foggy ran his hands through Matt's hair soothingly until Matt had calmed down a little. Foggy then reached down and began to carefully peel the wax off of Matt's torso. He dropped the peeled wax into the bowl that had contained the ice.

Matt moaned as Foggy peeled the wax off, leaving the skin beneath even more sensitive. Whenever he finished peeling off a long strip of wax Foggy would kiss his way up the newly revealed skin.

Once Matt's chest was devoid of wax once again Foggy removed the headphones from Matt's ears and claimed his mouth again.

Matt had calmed down quite a lot while Foggy had taken the wax off his chest but he began to get worked up again as he and Foggy kissed.

All too soon, in Matt's opinion, Foggy pulled away and got off of Matt all together. Matt whined in protest, turning his head towards the direction that Foggy had gone.

"Don't worry baby, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere" Foggy said soothingly, his dominant mask slipping in the face of Matt's distress. Foggy stripped out of his clothes as quickly as he could, moaning in relief when his cock was freed at last.

Once he was completely naked Foggy hurried back to Matt and took the cuffs off his ankles. Matt immediately began to thrust his hips up, trying to get some friction from his panties on his aching cock. Foggy grabbed his hips and forced them down, driving the butt plug farther into Matt's ass and making him moan, desperation back in full force.

"No you don't, Slut" Foggy said to him, all traces of his earlier tenderness gone. "I decide when you get pleasure, if I think you deserve it."

"Y-yes, Sir," Matt replied, his voice sounding wrecked.

"Good boy," Foggy praised him before hooking his thumbs over the sides of Matt's panties and pulling them down in one swift motion. Matt moaned in relief as his cock was freed from its lace prison.

"What do you want, Slut?" Foggy asked, tracing patterns on Matt's hip, tantalizingly close to his dick. "You have to tell me what you want me to do to you."

Matt was so far gone that he didn't think twice before stuttering out a response, "p-please, Sir, please just fuck me. I need your cock to fill my slutty ass, fill me up to the brim. Use me to make yourself come. Let me make you feel good, Sir, please. Come inside me and then lick me clean. I need it, please, Sir"

Foggy felt his dick surge at Matt's words, but he maintained his aloof facade, "well since you begged so nicely, I am inclined to oblige you, Slut."

"Thank you, Sir. Thank you so much," Matt almost sobbed in relief at the prospect of finally getting some of the stimulation he needed.

Foggy lifted Matt's hips up and placed a pillow underneath them so that he had a better angle to fuck Matt's willing body. He reached for the lube from the bedside table and coated his dick with the slick substance. Foggy then took a hold of the bottom of the but plug and removed it slowly, fucking it back into Matt several times just to hear the wrecked noises that Matt made whenever it happened.

Once the butt plug was out of Matt and Foggy had set it aside out of the way, Foggy lined his hard cock up with Matt's stretched hole and slowly pushed inside. Foggy was quite a bit bigger than the plug so his slow pace was as much to let Matt's body adjust to having his dick inside it as it was to prevent Foggy from cumming too soon.

Once he was fully seated inside Matt Foggy stopped moving until Matt began to beg and clench his inner walls around Foggy's dick. Foggy growled and threw aside the last vestiges of self control.

He pulled out nearly all the way and slammed back into Matt's body, setting a brutally fast pace. Matt was loving it, moaning and begging for Foggy to go faster and fuck him harder.

There had been so much build up at this point that Foggy couldn't hold his orgasm in for long. He soon buried his dick as deep as he could into Matt's ass and his orgasm went off like a shot. Matt clenched his inner walls, milking Foggy's orgasm out of him until Foggy was absolutely spent.

Foggy pulled out of Matt and took a few seconds to catch his breath. Matt continued to beg throughout Foggy's orgasm. Foggy chuckled "I know, baby I know, I believe I promised you that I would lick you clean now, didn't I?"

"Yes Sir, please" Matt groaned in response.

Foggy chuckled again but lowered his head obligingly to Matt's leaking hole. He licked around the rim in large circles that got increasingly smaller as he continued. Matt began to whimper, rimming was one of his favorite activities. When his tongue had no more room to make circles Foggy placed his lips over Matt's hole and sucked. Matt howled.

Foggy continued in this manner, alternating between teasing Matt with his tongue and sucking his own come out of Matt's ass. Matt loved every minute of it, keeping up a continuous stream of filthy begging and broken moans throughout the rimming.

Finally Foggy had licked up every drop of come that he had spilt into Matt when he came. He moved up Matt's body and captured his lips in another heated kiss. Matt could taste the remnants of his dom's come in Foggy's mouth and he lapped it up eagerly.

"You've been such a good boy tonight," Foggy whispered to him, reaching down the length of Matt's body to grasp his neglected dick. "So good, doing everything I told you to, being so patient," Foggy gently slid the cock ring up and off Matt's dick, drawing a ragged moan from the bound man. Foggy wrapped his fingers around Matt's newly freed cock and whispered in his ear, "come for me, my Good Boy."

Foggy moved his hand from the bottom of Matt's dick to the top and Matt came, ropes of come shooting out of his dick, his entire world going white.

Matt had no idea how long he had been out of it for when he managed to come back to the world but his hands were unbound and the blindfold was gone. There were no traces of come on his stomach and the sheets had been changed. There were, as far as Matt could tell, no traces of the scene that had just taken place at all.

"Hey, Matt," Foggy's quiet voice came from next to the bed, "you were out for quite a while there, I got everything cleaned up. Are you ok? Did something happen tonight that prompted the need for this?"

Matt sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face, "yes, but I don't want to talk about it right now, I'll tell you in the morning. Come snuggle with me."

"You're such a goof," Foggy replied, obliging Matt none the less and climbing onto the bed and curling up next to Matt.

"I love you, Foggy" Matt whispered,

"I love you too, you dork" Foggy replied and Matt could hear the smile in his voice.

With that both Matt and Foggy settled down into a contented sleep, curled around each other.


End file.
